valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 10: Liberation of Fouzen (Pt.1)
Light Imperial Tank x 2 | officers = Shocktrooper Leader x 1 Scout Leader x 1 Light Tank Leader x 1 Sniper Leader x 4 | aces = Oswald the Iron | ace drop = ZM Kar 3(g) }} The Liberation of Fouzen (Pt.1) is the first part of the tenth chapter in Valkyria Chronicles. The first combat mission of this chapter is The Infiltration of Fouzen. Story Inside the briefing room Welkin explains that, in order to revitalize Gallia's waning productivity and provide a shot in the arm for the war effort, the military has deemed it essential that Fouzen be liberated from Imperial control. Welkin explains that the militia will form a perimeter around the occupied city, cutting off Imperial reinforcements. Once the enemy inside the city are cut off, Squad 7 will take point and lead the assault, their primary goal being to neutralise the Equus, the Imperial's armoured train whose presence alone prevents a head on assault on the city. Largo expresses his scepticism about the plausibility of the plan, stating that even a "a pack of soldiers marchin' at it..." would fail to dislodge the beast. Welkin explains that the militia have a trump card: the Darcsen resistance within the city itself. He explains that the Imperial Army have shipped thousands of Darcsens from all around the Empire to Fouzen to be used as forced labour in the cities ragnite mines and weapons factories, and one of the men in the Darcsen concentration camp has begun feeding Gallia intelligence on the goings-on in the city. Rosie expresses her doubts about trusting a Darcsen while Isara chatises her about judging people based on her own preconceptions explaining that all Darcsens are different; eventually Largo is once again forced to intervene. Welkin ends the briefing by stating that the march to Fouzen will begin at first light and the attack will begin at sundown before dismissing the squad. Inside the Darcsen labour camp, General Gregor and his escorts enter one of the domiciles, not trying to hide his disgust and complaing in full voice about the stench and squalid conditions he meets the Darcsen in charge of the "hovel", Zaka. Gregor demands an explanation as to why a labourer under Zaka has refused to work, Zaka responds by telling him that that particular worker had been sick for many days and was now too weak to work, as have many others due to problems ventilating the toxic gasses produced by the refining of ragnite. Gregor callously retorts that that is of no concern of his and that animals need only be quiet and obey. Thinking on his feet, Zaka argues that less work will be done if the Imperials drive their workforce to death; the validity of his point leaves Gregor speechless and he begrudgingly concedes that Zaka is correct, ordering him to force the man back to work as soon as he is able. Topography This map is a large urban environment divided by rivers in several places which are spanned by bridges wide enough for the Edelweiss to cross. The far Eastern and Western banks of the rivers are occupied by warehouses and general industrial structures, in the centre of the map is a tram with stations on the Western and Central land masses. Multiple areas of the map are guarded by roving searchlights which patrol the roads, however in most cases they can be circumvented by taking cover amongst the structures. Landmarks and Street Names *Bridge 01 *Bridge 02 *Bridge 03 *Bridge 04 *Darcsen Concentration Camp *Ragnite Smelter (1) *Ragnite Smelter (2) *Trolley Line A *Trolley Line B Here is your mission brief "Here is your mission brief." "The Empire's defense will likely be spread across both banks of the river. You'll strike from the south and muscle your way into Fouzen as quietly as you can. "Fouzen is built along a canyon, so the lay of the land is highly varied. Check your map carefully in Command Mode." "Your objective is simply for you to reach the destination point, Lieutenant." Our contact on the inside won't be able to do much without you there. Find him at the labor camp as soon as you're in. Inside the city, you'll find searchlights on the watch and trolley cars you can ride along the rails. If those lights spot you, expect mortars or sniper bullets to start raining down. Tread carefully in there." The darkness will be your best friend out there, but it will also mean limited visibility, so keep your eyes peeled. 'Mission objectives' Victory *Welkin reaches the destination Failure *Welkin dies *The enemy occupies Gallia's base camp *20 turns pass "If there are no questions, let's get started. I wish you good luck and happy hunting." Strategy *Before the mission starts ensure that you have visited the Headquarters and spent the Exp and Ducats earned in the previous mission and equip your troops and armoured vehicles with the latest weapons and upgrades. *The objective of this mission is to move the Edelweiss to the location indicated in the North Western section of the map, technically you don't have to deploy any other unit than the Edelweiss, however it is recommend that you take a Scout and Shocktrooper or two and an engineer including or as well as your three leader units Alicia, Largo and Rosie. *Move your scout over the bridge and into the tram, when you regain control on the other side move along the path and take out the sniper, you can take out the sniper leader as well who is a little further along as well as yet another sniper and another (!) sniper leader on the lower level, this will allow your troops to move out without harassment. *Once this is done you are safe to start advancing, moving your tank is a top priority but if you're the cautious type make sure you follow close behind with your Engineer, ensuring he/she takes cover at the end of the turn. *If you reach the area patrolled by the spotlights take care, it is actually safer to trigger them and then move out of it's range than it is to avoid them. *As you move towards the bridge to the central island you will see it is guarded by an enemy light tank, alone this should be little threat for the Edelweiss so line up and prepare for tank to tank combat, while this is happening it is advisable to use your troops and any extra CP to take out the stray infantry in the East that survived the first turn. *As you advance across the bridge be wary of the mines and enemy lancers hidden in the long grass, a scout will easily be able to spot and expose them with a grenade or use the Edelweiss' mortar to dislodge them from their hiding place. *While it is not essential it should only prove to be a minor distraction to take the enemy camp in the North of the island with the combined might of your infantry and tank. *From here you can use one of your Scouts to catch another tram to the Western side of the river where you can take out another two Sniper Leaders and the Ace Scout Oswald the Iron who drops the ZM KAR 3(g). *From here on to complete your mission should be relatively straight forward, with reinforcements from the captured enemy camp push forward and cross the bridge to the Western island destroying the Enemy Light Tank Leader and being wary of mines, then with the Edelweiss push on to your objective. *There are a lot of Imperial Leaders on this map. Remember to try and kill as many as you can to reduce the enemy's turnly CP. *Oswald the Iron is the only one who doesn't wield a B type weapon. Try to avoid getting hit by bullets. *Scouts with Nocturnal can see much of the map at once. It is recommended to move them over to the hill with Snipers to know what lies ahead. Rewards Aftermath With the Edelweiss safely hidden in one of the many industrial units along the river the rest of Squad 7 use the darkness to slip away into the industrial sprawl of Fouzen. The squad regroup in the relative safely of the Darcsen labor camp, where they are greeted by the miserable and squalid conditions of the Darcsen's quarters. Of all of Squad 7, it is Rosie who is most shocked by the Darcen's living conditions, forced into cramped, unsanitary wooden shacks, regardless of age or gender, and with few facilities to bathe, the stench is almost overpowering. Amongst the bunks she finds a young child who cowers away as she approaches. The young girls runs to the back of the shack, where Zaka sits at a small desk from where he explains to the squad that he is the Darcsen agent they were looking for and introduces himself to them. As Zaka sees the young girl to bed, Rosie enquires whether she is his sister. Zaka replies that he isn't related to her, and that both her parents both died during torture. The squad reel in horror at Zaka's story, but he quickly moves on to his plan to destroy the Equus and liberate Fouzen. Zaka reveals that Fouzen's factories are built on two levels, upper and lower, and that Gregor's armoured train moves along the rails far above them, out of range of Squad 7's weapons. As the mission begins to look impossible, Zaka produces his secret weapon, a ragnite bomb made from parts scrounged and stolen from the factories around Fouzen right from under the Empire's nose. Initially the members of the militia are skeptical about the power of the bomb and whether it could penetrate the Equus' thick armour. Zaka acknowledges their fears but declares that he had no intention of destroying the Equus with his bomb, instead he proposes that the bomb is used to destroy the track upon which it runs. The plan is finalised between the group: Zaka is to plant the bomb on one of the rail's support columns and the members of Squad 7 are to detonate it once he has reached a safe distance. The squad retire for the night, waiting for dawn and the begining of the operation. Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions